Like A Pill
by thatbadgirllovesme
Summary: "He's like a pill; instead of making me better he makes me worse." Alan and Eric have got it all figured out. They are certainly the perfect couple without any problems, Eric would agree however Alan has a completely different point of view. /Graphic Smut!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic. **

**I should NOT be starting a new fanfic, however I got this idea from personal experiences and I just felt like I had to write it. **

**This wasn't supposed to be a smut but it turned into one and it's dirty from what I usually write. So think of this as a Christmas present from me to you ^^**

**I only proof read some of it so I hope it came out alright.**

****SPOILERS START HERE:**

**I do not in any way think Eric has cheated on Alan nor do I believe he has ever done some of things listed in this story. So please don't take this as one of my headcanons nor take this too literal.**

*****WARNINGS: Graphic Smut**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eric and Alan have always had a decent relationship. So decent in fact that they were dubbed 'cutest couple' at work for one of the holiday parties. It was a cheesy thing the office did for no apparent reason, for some other reason they blamed Grell for the whole thing. It just seemed like something the red head would do.

They were usually always found together. If they were working in the office, Eric would come by Alan's desk every hour to say 'hi' and ask him how he was doing or what they were planning to do for dinner later on. Alan would give him direct answers all the while smiling and sometimes blushing at the older reaper and at his thoughtfulness to come say hi during work, never once getting annoyed at his lover.

If they weren't on the job, they were at home or at the grocery store together holding hands and picking out food for the week. The two men always attracted unwanted attention from people. Stares from mothers who would hide their children from the sight of two grown men holding hands and gazing at each other in such loving ways or kissing each other innocently on the cheek. Yelling came from other male's about how homosexuality was as disgusting as it was a sin. Over time they learned to get used to it. Eric never seemed to care and sometimes Alan was usually too naive to notice the stares however he didn't appreciate the yelling from adult males who he thought should be fully mature by then and he would often get depressed about it.

After all, Eric was the one that got Alan comfortable with showing his sexuality in front of other people.

It started when he told Ronald and Ronald told Grell who blabbed about it to William and the other reapers.

When asked about their current relationship, Alan's cheeks would dust pink and he would nod shyly while Eric simply agreed without a care in the world. Shortly after most of the office found out, Alan become a bit bolder and began to kiss Eric in front of other people and sometimes more intimate kisses on the neck.

At home, they would rent or buy a new movie every Saturday and Sunday. Most of the time it would be a romantic comedy, other times it would be an action drama and sometimes, only sometimes, an adult movie which would have a romantic plot behind it most of the times.

The first time they made love was after one of those risqué movies. It was a moment of awkward bumps of the head and yelps when Eric would hit the wrong place inside of Alan but it was ok. Alan knew how hard Eric had tried to get him into bed for such a long time it wasn't even funny. Alan wouldn't let Eric make love to him until two years after they had started going out simply because he was shy. However, Alan seemed to make an exception one day at work.

That whole day, Eric was constantly bugging Alan about how much he wanted to have sex with him. This wasn't new because Eric was always doing this since they had started dating but it was different because Eric had begun to send Alan some nudes during work and laying some intimate notes on the younger reaper's desk. Not to mention he had grabbed Alan's bum in the office kitchen and was constantly kissing the brunette's neck. So Alan finally allowed Eric to go down on him in the supply closet and up until they had sex for the first time at their house the two men would have little make out sessions in that same supply closet when no one else was there. They were only heard once by Ronald and he never went and told anyone so they didn't worry.

Their times at home is where most of the memories come from. From watching movies to making dinner to cleaning together, they were certainly the closest anybody had seen.

However, things weren't perfect. In Eric's case yes but Alan had a whole different perspective.

When they first started to date, Eric was a constant flirt and most of the times he would go too far in his flirting. Eric would often tell Alan how he was always with someone, usually men and very rarely a female. He would tell Alan about the intimate moments he would have with other people while he was dating Alan. Alan was horrified every time he heard Eric talk like that but he never let it show. He would simply smile and nod when he really felt betrayed and used. This is why Alan hadn't let Eric make love to him until so long in the relationship.

11 months after dating, Alan put a stop to it and said he wanted a 'closed relationship' or he would leave. It would have been fine if Eric hadn't said _"It's cool. The guy I was with has a girlfriend now so I'm all yours, babe." _

_The guy I was with?_

Did this mean Eric was in a literal relationship with another man as he was with Alan? Or worse, was he in love with this other man?

When Eric said that, Alan went into the bathroom and cried for an hour in a half until Eric checked on him, then Alan came out, face clean and eyes dried smiling up a storm.

Everything was good for only 5 months after this happened, before Alan learned Eric had recently texted one of Alan's friends saying _"I think you're cute." _It got worse when Alan found out Eric had recently slept with that person from Eric's own mouth. Eric spent all night apologizing to Alan and begging him to stay as Alan cried like a small child and screamed at him to where his throat was sore and he had lost his voice for 2 days.

Now, Eric was seated on the couch watching Doctor Who with Alan content in his arms and resting his head onto the more muscular man's chest. Soft giggles emitted from Alan whenever something he found humorous was said or done. Once the episode was over, another one was soon to come on and Alan was excited. It was the 50th Anniversary special he had been waiting for since the beginning of the past summer and he couldn't wait to finally see it.

Eric had other plans.

He began to kiss the side of Alan's face gently then brought his lips up to Alan's temple then rested them on his ear. Alan didn't move, he seemed to hold his breath which wasn't like him during these kind of things. Eric noticed and blew into Alan's ear, sending unwanted shivers up Alan's spine and whispered "Yeh seem tensed, love."

Before the blonde could bite the other man's ear, said other man looked down to hide his face. There was a pause before Alan muttered; "I-I don't want to."

Eric thought Alan was joking and began to laugh since Alan wasn't the one to say no to sex with Eric.

"Ai!" the Scotsman laughed "Yeh a funny one ain't ya?"

"I'm not joking." Alan said a little more quietly. It wasn't that he was scared of Eric. Oh, no no no. Eric was so gentle and loving to him and in no way abusive. It was simply the fact he knew what Eric has been doing, what he never stopped doing. "I'm not joking."

Alan went to get out of Eric's arms and stand up to get away from the older man but he was pulled back down as he was getting ready to stand up.

"Eh?" Eric asked, trying to see Alan's face. "Why not? Yeh always wanna-"

"No I don't!" Alan almost yelled, causing Eric to have a very confused look on his face when he looked at him. Alan looked up at Eric and saw confusion written all over his face. "We never cuddle." He spoke quietly. "It's always sex and sometimes I just want to rest in your arms."

Alan wanted to say 'always' instead of 'sometimes' but he didn't want to hurt Eric's feelings. Yet, he didn't really know why, he knew Eric's feelings never got hurt and he knew he had to be stern when saying _'I don't want to have sex'_ but for some reason he thought he would be an ass doing so.

"We 'lways cuddle." Eric replied, the smile never fading from his face but Alan wasn't smiling and was almost to the point of tears.

"Eric," Alan's voice began to get sterner as he stood up. "I don't want to have sex right now so please respect that." Not only did Eric's 'always horny' attitude annoy Alan but it also made him think that Eric was using him yet again. Eric knew Alan didn't want to have sex sometimes but he would manipulate Alan into it and Alan knew this was a form of sexual harassment that needed to stop.

"Ah, come on Al." Eric said, standing. He went to put an arm around the young man but his arm was gripped tightly as Alan faced him with his nose crinkled, eyebrows furrowed and teeth together. Alan was mad.

"No!" he yelled, squeezing Eric's arm and speaking in a much sterner voice "No! I said no! Now I am going to leave if you continue this! Do you understand!"

It wasn't a question and Eric knew it. If Eric didn't stop pestering Alan about the sex then he was going to lose him and Eric out of anybody knew he was a lucky man to have someone like Alan.

He sometimes used him like a prize and would often show him off . He would always say 'my boyfriend is so cute' or 'my boyfriend is so brave' he would send pictures of Alan to other people but never nudes. Alan didn't let him have such pictures knowing he would send them to people.

He shouldn't have to fear that.

"Eric," he said, jaw clenching "I'm serious."

Eric looked at the brunette some more before saying "I'm sorry Al." and pulling him into a tight hug which didn't last as long as Alan would have hoped. "Now, yah wanna watch Doctor Who 'fore we go 'ta bed fer the night?"

"No." Alan stepped away "I'll just go to bed and watch it tomorrow, we have it recorded."

Eric didn't argue knowing he was the cause for Alan's poor mood all of a sudden. "'lright Alan." He replied "I love yah sweetheart."

He leaned in for a kiss from Alan who turned his head at the last moment allowing Eric's lips to come in contact with his cheek. Eric was quiet, Alan looked away and mumbled "I love you so much more." Before hiding away in the bedroom and retiring for the night.

For the next week, before work Alan would skip breakfast and leave an hour before Eric. They barely talked except at work where they would seem like the same happy couple with no problems and no issues. Other than that, they barely ever talked. Alan even went to shop for groceries by himself that week and he was staying at work late. Eric knew this was Alan's way of avoiding him yet he never said anything about it. Alan wasn't one to hold a grudge however Eric thinks he might have crossed the line somehow…for a long time. He didn't know when the first time was, but he feared this was the last straw and he feared he was going to lose Alan anytime soon, that Alan was going to go up to him and call it over.

He had to do something about it.

While Alan was working late on Friday night, Eric ran into town and collected a beautiful bouquet of flowers and tied them together with a pretty violet bow, Alan's favorite color. He also cleaned up the whole house, he did laundry and cleaned the dishes. He even went as far as shampooing all of the carpet in the house and polishing all the wooden floors. He made some oatmeal raisin cookies and set them on the coffee table. Alan wasn't one for sweets but he enjoyed them once in a while and only if there was some nutrition value in them.

After Eric was finished, he scrubbed the bathroom until he heard the lock on the front door turn then he quickly got the plate of cookies and the flowers, hiding the flowers behind his back and holding the plate of cookies out, he smiled at the young man who stepped through the door.

Alan looked up at Eric then at the cookies. "Cookies…?"

"Yeh," Eric replied "an' 'ese too." He kept the smile on his face as he took the bouquet out from behind his back and held it out towards Alan who didn't even try to contain his smile.

"Oh Eric!" Alan exclaimed, taking the flowers and hugging them "They're beautiful!"

"Just like yeh meh lil lamb." Eric replied earning a blush and a giggle from Alan.

"Oh." Alan looked around smiling "I love what you did to the floors. The place looks fantastic!"

"Glad yeh think so. 'took meh forever it seemed."

"You did such a great job, thank you!"

Alan took his free arm and wrapped it around Eric's neck in a hug while the taller man smiled and hugged Alan's waist with one arm while the hand on his other arm held supported the plate of cookies.

He couldn't help but feel so relieved that this was happening. Alan had finally forgiven him and it seemed like all their trouble vanished out the window.

When Alan stopped hugging him, Eric set the plate of cookies in the kitchen. "Yeh wanna eat 'em now?" he asked Alan who followed.

"No thank you." Alan replied stretching. "I think I might have some sleepytime tea and go to bed. It's late after all."

"I'll come with yeh."

Alan yawned. "Kay." He breathed before making the tea and putting some honey and milk in and drinking it down.

Eric, that smile had never quite left his face, picked up the brunette earning a giggle to escape the smaller man's lips as he was carried to the bedroom.

The brunette was layed carefully on the king sized bed however he didn't let go of Eric. In fact, he had wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and kept them like that as tight as he could. The blonde looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What'a yeh doin'?" he asked.

This was when Alan wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, his eyes looked into Eric's in a very determined way.

Eric looked at those eyes what seemed like forever before he finally said "Yeh sure?"

Alan nodded "Yes, because." His lips met Eric's in a short kiss before he smiled shyly, "this time it matters."

Eric gave the brunette a soft smile before capturing Alan's lips within his own but apparently he was too slow because right when he kissed him, Alan immediately shoved his tongue into Eric's mouth and snaked his hand behind Eric's head, his fingers tangled into the messy blonde curls as he kept Eric's head pulled in close as they both kissed each other viciously. Both men couldn't help but grunt and groan at how pleasurable the kiss was.

Eric must have been going too slow again because Alan had already tossed Eric's jacket aside and was now working on the buttons on the blonde's shirt, breathlessly continued to dance with Eric's tongue. Knowing they both needed air, Eric attempted to pull back but Alan's hands quickly let go of Eric's shirt and immediately cupped Eric's face in them, roughly pulling Eric back in for another vicious and sloppy yet passionate kiss, he allowed both of them to breathe in between their kisses but nothing more.

Once Alan was able to get Eric's shirt unbuttoned, Eric broke the kiss all too quick. He sat up and shook the long sleeve white shirt off of his shoulder watching Alan who was panting as he watched Eric strip himself of his shirt. The brunette put a finger in his mouth and sucked slowly almost teasingly until Eric's shirt was all the way across the room.

"Fuckin' 'ell." Eric breathed, leaning back down to capture Alan's lips yet again but for only a second until he started to attack Alan's neck with kisses, licks, sucks and mostly bites. "What a tease yeh 're."

"Mmmm~" Alan moaned lowly, tilting his neck and then stretching it to allow Eric as much access as he needed to leave large dark hickeys all over Alan's neck and then did the same with the other side. Alan was moaning loudly now, his eyes closed as his mind tried to process all these physical feelings at once.

When Eric was finished, he sat up and admired his work looking at the small male panting and looking up at him with half lidded eyes and a small tent in his pants, his shirt was unbuttoned, apparently Eric had unbuttoned it when he was torturing Alan's neck. Alan was clutching the pillow with one hand and had his other hand rested on the inside of his right thigh, his one knee bent and leg opened slightly. His face was red as sweat dripped down his head and his chest.

He simply was one hot mess.

"Damn." Eric breathed, taking his finger and circling it around Alan's already hardened nipple. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Alan felt his back arch off the mattress ever so slowly as his nipple was teased by that one god damned finger. He inhaled a shallow breath and let it out in a moan as his body shuddered.

"Oh Eric~" he called out breathlessly just when Eric began doing to same with the other nipple, causing a loud cry to emit from the brunette. "Take me." He whispered in a very pleased voice. "Take me. I need you. I need you so much." His head turned to the side and his eyes closed as his jaw dropped into another moan.

Eric seized this opportunity to suck on Alan's neck once again and whisper huskily in Alan's ear; "Patience. Soon I'm gonna fuck yeh so hard yeh gonna feel pain fer a week." He sucked on Alan's ear and began to rub himself against Alan's lower half causing the brunette to once again moan lowly.

"Hah~ Eric, please~" Alan begged.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he needed Eric to pound into his frail body, he needed Eric to fuck him like he hated him, to show him who was in control and he needed it now.

Alan couldn't take it. If Eric wasn't going to do it then he was going to do it himself. He wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, never breaking eye contact with Eric as he threw them across the room. He did the same with his boxers and looked at Eric for only half a second to see if he was going to touch him but once again Eric was too slow and Alan began to stroke himself in a fast pace.

Eric couldn't do much of anything at the moment; it was rare to see Alan pleasuring himself especially doing so willingly on front of someone else but Alan's needy eyes and loud moans showed Eric he needed to be screwed badly which is all Eric wanted to do at that moment.

Even with the fast pace Alan had set on himself, his moans were slow and he seemed to enjoy pleasing himself more than he would have ever thought. Lost in his own bliss with his eyelid closed, he didn't hear Eric's pants and boxers get removed nor did he hear them hit the blinds on the window. However he did feel Eric's finger run down his chest passed his hips. He knew where it was going, Eric knew he knew. It would be crazy if he didn't know after all the times they did this.

That one finger rested itself on the radix of the brunette's penis and pressed gently into the skin.

"Oh~! Ah!" Alan couldn't help but let out a loud moan as his radix was pressed on. Eric rested another finger on the radix and began to rub the part in very stimulating circles.

As the brunette stroked himself and as his radix was stimulated he couldn't help but allow his back to arch as he let out loud cries and moans of complete and total pleasure. Eric knew Alan's most sensitive spot was his radix. To Alan, having his radix pressed into and rubbed harshly was ridiculously close to the same feeling of having his prostate stroked.

"Oh my God!" Alan screamed, tossing his head back "Eric! Hah~!"

The feeling of stroking himself was one thing, having his radix stimulated along with having his penis stroked was something completely indescribable. His mind was so clouded with thoughts of what else Eric was capable of doing to him. Eric said Alan was going to hurt, he hoped Eric would keep his promise because he was desperate for him.

When Alan began shuddering and shivering uncontrollably with pleasure, Eric decided enough was enough and he took his fingers back and stopped Alan's hand from stroking his hardened length anymore. The blonde straddled the brunette's chest and put his hardened organ up to the smaller male's lips. Alan didn't need a command, he licked the tip where there was an interesting piercing then flicked his tongue over the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth as Eric thrusts gently in and out of Alan's mouth, enough to pleasure himself but not enough to make Alan choke.

Once his organ was dripping with saliva, he slid it out of Alan's mouth and positioned himself in between the brunette's legs, spreading them a bit wider for better access.

"Should I stretch yeh?" Eric asked.

"No." Alan panted, legs spread and fingers clutching the pillow his head laid on. "Just hurry, I'll be fine."

"If yeh say so, love." Eric replied, leaning down to kiss Alan deeply, he pressed himself into Alan who whimpered into the kiss as his walls were stretched to unbearable lengths. The pain wasn't unbearable but it didn't feel good either. "Sorry." Eric apologized, leaning down to place his lips gently on Alan's lips as he soon was the whole way inside of Alan's warmth.

He looked down at his lover who was breathing in shallow breaths and had begun to clutch one of Eric's biceps with the hand that used to rest on his thigh. He gave silent orders for Eric to move.

Hearing the silent 'ok' from his brunette, Eric began to move at a slow and steady pace, being sure to be gentle when he handled his lover in such a way that could easily break him. Quiet groans and whimpers came from the small male's mouth as he squirmed uncomfortably under the bigger man every time his small body was thrust into.

Every time Eric thrust into Alan, it was a mix of pain and pleasure for the younger. It was a stinging pain that Alan could feel in his walls as if his flesh was being torn with every painful thrust yet he knew that couldn't be; it was just a pain he had grown to love and it made it pleasurable for him especially when Eric found that one spot that made Alan gasp in pleasure, eyes fly open and back arch, letting out a high pitched whiney moan.

Hearing Alan moan like that sent chills and shivers down Eric's spine and encouraged him to speed up and hit harder into the smaller male causing the said male to lift his arms above his head and grip the bars of the bed's frame until his knuckles turned white letting out louder moans the harder he was thrust into, gripping the bed frame for dear life but also so he wouldn't hit his head on the door frame with the way Eric was pounding into him. Every time Eric brushed against that one spot it made Alan see stars, his eyes half lidded and rolled back into his head in pure ecstasy as Eric forced him to scream out his name when he grabbed Alan's thighs and pulled Alan into him.

While Alan was lost in a sea of pleasure and pain, Eric had begun to lean over him, putting his hands on the mattress on either sides of Alan's head and put his face close to Alan's to where their lips were brushing against each other and their shallow breaths met. Alan looked at Eric through those half lidded eyes, letting out little moans and groans against Eric's lips which were now turned into a smirk, they moved to Alan's ear and a tongue escaped to give the brunette's ear a flick of the tongue before he whispered "You're so sexy." in a very seductive and breathy tone causing the younger male to shiver and let out a low moan before Eric leaned back up and trailed a hand up Alan's chest passed his neck to his cheek then he traced his finger over Alan's lips were parted into that same low moan.

Eric took Alan's lips into his own in a soft and sweet kiss which turned into another vicious one, letting Alan take his hands off of the bed frame and wrap his arms around the blonde's neck, keeping him pulled in closely as the kiss became more passionate and the sex became fiercer with the sound of skin against skin, the creeks, shakes and banging of the bed being slammed into the wall and the moaning and groaning coming from both male's that seemed to fill the entire house.

Usually, Alan would be worrying about the holes that would be made by the bed being slammed into the wall but he didn't care at the moment or perhaps he simply wasn't thinking about it, he was too busy being a loud sweating mess to even hear himself think, if he was thinking at all. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Most of the pillows were now thrown onto the floor and he allowed his arms to fall to his side as Eric's one hand continued to roam his body. Even though his hips hurt, Alan wouldn't tell Eric to stop.

The blonde leaned down and bit into the crook of the man's neck causing an "Oh~" to erupt loudly from the man he was making love to.

Eric licked the good sized bite mark he had left on Alan's neck and then kissed up Alan's neck to his ear once again and whispered "Mind if I flip yeh over?" as he slowed his thrusts down just enough for Alan to speak.

To be truthful, Alan didn't think he would like it on his hands and knees. He doesn't like it when he can't look at Eric when he is being penetrated and it just seemed like an awkward position for him to be in, bent over on his hands and knees with his knees apart, he didn't really think it would be a comfortable position. But Alan likes trying new things, especially in bed so he complied and nodded foggily.

Eric wasted no time in turning Alan over so the brunette was on his hands and knees and slamming his penis back into Alan, a loud almost scream erupted from Alan. With no warning that Eric was going to enter so quickly it sent a pain throughout Alan's body which soon faded when Eric began to pound roughly into him again, allowing his genital piercing to rub into Alan's prostate.

The new position allowed Eric to move in and out of Alan in such a fast and hard way that made Alan scream louder than before and the bed to creek even more, the slamming of the bed on the wall became louder with each thrust and Alan was sure they were going to break the bed.

"Ah!...Ah!...Eric!" the smaller called out as his body was abused while hands stroked up and down his back, teeth biting into the back of his neck and nails clawing down his spine. "Eric! Im-!"

Eric didn't slow down, nor did he attempt to be gentle and Alan found his arms collapse to his sides and his face fall into the mattress as he was being fucked from behind in the harshest ways. The muffled moans of the brunette didn't die down any less, in fact they became almost deafening when Alan turned his head, breathing was almost impossible as his breaths would get choked in his throat while uncontrollable screams of utter pleasure escaped his mouth.

Eric took this moment to tangle his hands in Alan's hair and pull, the brunette let out a loud cry as his hair was being abused but nowhere near as much as his backside was, his hips were aching badly but he didn't want his lover to stop.

"Jesus Christ, Eric!" Alan cried in complete foggy pleasure, arms coming up on either side of his turned head to grip the lavender silk sheets of the bed and his eyes close tightly when he shyly muttered "You're so good..."

"Ain't I?" Eric asked before leaning down to kiss Alan on the cheek. "Love ya, Al."

Before Alan could utter an 'I love you too', he heard the beeping of Eric's phone. Moaning, he turned his head to the opposite direction to take a look at who was texting his lover during an incredible moment like this.

He wished he hadn't, because now he was utterly crushed by what he saw.

It was a girl around her early 20's texting Eric. Looking closer, Alan could read the words; _"We still good for tomorrow night?"_

Alan could believe what he was seeing, The woman in the profile picture had all of her clothes on and was smiling in a very joyful way, not at all slutty or seductive yet she was talking about hanging out with Eric tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday, the only day of the week aside from Sunday when he got Eric just to himself for a whole day.

_His _Eric, no one else's.

Alan felt his eyes water up, that tight felling in his chest was hurting him. He used all of his strength to push himself back up onto his hands, he bent his chin down so Eric couldn't see his face as tears escaped his eyes however he wasn't going to let Eric know just how hurt he was because he didn't want Eric to have to quit now when he could feel the blonde so close to climax.

He could feel the Scotsman's huge cock pulsating inside of him begging for release as the thrusts became as erratic as they could get, Eric was missing Alan's spot completely while the brunette began attempting to hide his sounds of pleasure as they were becoming choked cries of betrayal yet Eric didn't seem to realize. Alan wanted it to end, he didn't want to do this with Eric anymore, not when he was doing it with some girl and he closed his eyes tightly again as he concentrated on forcing himself to release his seed.

'_I just want it to be over.' _He thought feeling ashamed and downright filthy.

Alan let out one last scream as he forced himself to orgasm, cum squirting onto the bed frame and sheets. Eric didn't stop thrusting until he finally began to precum inside of the tight hole. Taking his pulsating organ out of his lover, he began to pump himself quickly as his need for release increased so did his sounds and soon he came, some droplets hitting Alan's lower back before he collapsed beside Alan.

"I love ya so much my-" that's when Eric realized Alan was crying. Not just crying, but bawling his eyes out like some little kid.

Eric didn't know what to do or what to think. Was he too rough? Did he hurt Alan when he pulled his hair? Was he never hitting the right place inside of Alan all along? Or worse, did he perhaps break the frail man's hip? He thought he heard a crack earlier…

"Alan! What is it!? What's-"

Eric didn't get to finish before Alan's hand came in contact with Eric's cheek. A bright red mark was shown on the bewildered man's face before yet another much harder slap was met on that very same cheek and the man jumped from the harsh contact. "Alan…"

"Just go! Leave!" Alan cried, his face being hidden in his hands.

"Alan!" Eric held Alan's shoulders "I don't know what yeh sayin' lad!"

"I said go!" Alan yelled "Go away and never come back!"

"Al, what made yeh so upset! I don't understand, what'd I do!?"

"You're cheating on me!" his cries getting louder and more uncontrollable "You're cheating on me! You were always cheating on me!"

"Alan, 'at ain't true!" he kissed Alan's head thee times, he was desperate to get his lover to stop crying. Where did this come from?

"Don't frikin lie to me when there's a woman texting you about tomorrow!"

"A woman?" Eric looked over at his phone and checked his messages. Now he understood. He looked at Alan, alarmed "No! wait, Al! It ain't what yeh think!"

"How much longer are you going to keep lying to me!?"

"I ain't lyin'." Eric replied in a more calm voice. "Look, it was 'sposed 'ta be a surprise but…I was going 'ta take yeh on a date to this real fancy-like restaurant. I made reservations an' everythin'. This here woman is the owner of the restaurant who also happens 'ta be meh friend. I 'aven't been with a lady since I was a teenager an' 'found out I was gay."

This seemed to calm Alan down but he didn't seem to quite buy it. "Well…but…"

Eric tilted Alan's chin up. "Look at meh." Alan looked up, tears running down his hot flushed cheeks. "'Yeh ar' the only one 'fer meh. I will do anythin' fer yeh. You 'ave 'ta believe meh when I say 'at."

Alan knew Eric was right, however Alan did have an excuse to be paranoid.

"You're telling the truth…" Alan whispered. "I'm sorry." He took Eric's hand into his own and locked their fingers together as he gave a shy smile to his lover. "I love you."

"Love yeh too, Alan." He whispered back, giving Alan a raspberry on his neck.

Alan squealed and laughed at the familiar ticklish feeling on his neck. "We should clean the bed sheets." He laughed.

Eric smiled against his neck. "Want meh 'ta 'elp yeh?"

Alan nodded "I would."

They both stood, getting dressed in their nighttime clothes. They did the laundry and put clean sheets on the bed. In the laundry room, they talked about what they were doing for breakfast and decided they would make breakfast for each other and see whose was better. When they put the new blankets on the bed, they talked about what their future was going to be like and when they held each other in their arms that night, only the words 'Good Night' were spoken and pleasant dreams filled that night of sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Those dirty reapers ^^

I hope you liked it :) This was my frist time doing smut so I hope it all came out alright.

Thank you for reading!

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! It helps!


End file.
